


Бессонница

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сон – это не проблема. Был проблемой, очень долго, но сейчас - уже нет. Сейчас проблема в том, чтобы проснуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529718) by [kazuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuza/pseuds/kazuza). 



Сон – это не проблема. Был проблемой, очень долго, но сейчас - уже нет. Он не боится ни темноты, ни того, что таится во мраке. Когда Дин закрывает глаза, он видит лишь густую темень лесов, чует только запах пота и крови, ощущает лихорадочный стук своего сердца, мощный прилив адреналина. Он уже не боится, нет, затерянный в этой дикой пустоши, впервые за свою короткую человеческую жизнь чувствуя себя по-настоящему живым и цельным. Отступает даже одиночество, ведь рядом Бенни.  
Но Чистилище так далеко отсюда. Сейчас Дин чувствует себя таким потерянным в этой мотельной комнате, наедине с Сэмом, с братом, который уже и не брат вовсе. Но у него все еще остается кое-что. Закрыть глаза, несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и позволить сну унести себя далеко-далеко. Да, у него уже на самом деле нет проблем со сном. Проблемы у него с бодрствованием.  
\- Дин? Ты спишь? - шепчет Сэм с соседней кровати.  
\- Заткнись, Сэм.  
\- Дин...  
\- Просто заткнись, - сердито и устало повторяет он.  
Дин любит Сэма, правда любит, очень. Но прямо сейчас хочется сделать брату больно, так больно, как становится ему самому от этих печальных, тоскливых глаз, в которых ясно читается „прошу тебя, пожалуйста, отпусти меня, ты мне больше не нужен, пожалуйста, Дин. ” Он думает о Кастиеле. У него тоже грустные глаза. Но говорят они другое, потому что Кас - не Сэм, и все равно, это что-то очень похожее. Они умоляют.  
Посмотри на меня, вот он я, люби меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Дин.  
Он любит их до дрожи и ненавидит обоих, когда они смотрят на него вот так. И тут вспоминается Бенни, который вовсе не глядит на Дина так, как- будто ждет от него чего-то.  
Взгляд у Бенни прозрачный и дикий, совсем как Чистилище. Неуступчивый. Он не лжет. Дину так его не хватает сейчас. Как будто руки лишился.  
\- Прости меня, Дин. Я должен был...  
\- Ты не мог бы просто заткнуться? Сэм, хоть один-единственный гребаный раз в жизни, не говори, блядь, ничего!  
Дин понимает, что ведет себя по-хамски, но то, как Сэм резко втягивает воздух, почти срываясь на скулеж, вызывает дикую радость. Внезапно он пугается. Пугается того, что ему уже нравится мучить своего мелкого, что прорывается тоска по Чистилищу, что....  
В комнате чересчур светло, потому что в Чистилище темень гораздо гуще. Простыни спеленывают слишком туго, Сэм так громко дышит, и это нестерпимо. Дин вскакивает и одевается со всей возможной быстротой. Вылетает на улицу, не обращая внимания на Сэма. В машину он не садится, сейчас для него было бы невыносимо оказаться в таком маленьком пространстве, одна мысль об этом сводит его с ума. Импала всегда приносила ему успокоение. Но не теперь.  
Прямо сейчас ему хочется просто бежать, снова почувствовать себя живым. Останавливается он только потому, что дыхания начинает не хватать, и Дин позволяет себе перейти на шаг и прикрыть глаза. Дорога пустынна, над ней повисло молчание глубокой ночи. Ему кажется, что он вернулся. Когда он снова открывает глаза, перед ним с понимающей улыбкой стоит Бенни, и Дин даже не спрашивает, почему тот здесь и как он его нашел. С ним не надо ни о чем думать. С ним можно просто быть. 

\- Что, приятель? Не спится?  
\- Похоже на то. Бывает, знаешь.  
\- Еще бы не знать. Но тебе повезло. У меня есть лучшее средство от бессонницы.  
\- Да ну? И что это?  
\- Охота, брательник. Славная охота.

И Дин снова может дышать.


End file.
